


Tackling Lee Donghyuck

by Blancalill



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, a little ooc, haemin, hyuckmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blancalill/pseuds/Blancalill
Summary: Jaemin decides to tackle the pretty boy at school and gets so much more than he ever thought he would





	Tackling Lee Donghyuck

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first like super short drabble uwu sorry if its not that great

Jaemin doesn’t know what compels him to tackle a boy he’s hardly talk to in the hallway and he has no idea why the boys natural reaction was to snake his arms around his neck but what he does know is that he wants to kiss the shocked tanned face in front of him.  
  
And he does.  
  
He looks between the other males eyes then lips and back to his eyes again. The other only nods the smallest of nods before Jaemin leans down and kisses him.  
  
It’s soft and fluttery and it makes Jaemin’s stomach buzz and tickle at the same time. It makes his cheeks dust pink and his hands flies up to the smallers waist.  
  
When they finally pull away from each other they’re both wearing equally big smile. Their cheeks both dusted pink and Jaemin can feel the fingers of the other drum on his nape.  
  
“So why does mister art student want to tackle me today?” Jaemin smiles at that. The boy in front of him has heard of him and that makes this situation just about a thousand times better.  
  
“I don’t know. Maybe I just saw you and my body acted on its own?” He tilts his head to the side and smiles teasingly at the blushing mess of a boy in his arms.  
  
“Well, then your body wouldn’t mind kissing me again would it?” Jaemin shakes his head before kissing the boy again. He can feel the smile in the kiss and it makes him smile too.  
  
“Hyuck, class starts soon.” Jaemin can’t see whoever yelled but the boy in his arms automatically twists out of his grip.  
  
“That’s me. I need to go.” He’s halfway on his way to the first classroom before he turns around and grins a big toothy smile at Jaemin.  
  
“I hope to do this some other time Na Jaemin. I’m Lee Donghyuck by the way.” And then he’s gone. Jaemin blushes as he scratches his nape. The feeling of the others fingers lingering.  
  
A ‘Lee Donghyuck’ is muttered under his breath before he heads for the buildings exit. His weekly check up at the hospital not seemingly as dreadful as normal.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/yukjaemrenjen)
> 
> [My CC](https://curiouscat.me/blancalill)
> 
> talk to me because im an attention hoe and i feel like i dont talk to any of my readers :((( every single kodus and comment mean so much and talking to people that read my fics makes me so happy


End file.
